harry_potter_filmfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort (1998)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prelude In the middle of the battle, after Harry Potter witnessed the death of Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack, he took a flask of Snape's memories to Albus Dumbledore's Pensieve and viewed them. After seeing memories covering years of the professor's life, Harry realized that Snape was Lily's true love before James, and that he, Harry, was a Horcrux. After saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione and explaining his mission, Harry ventured out to the Forbidden Forest alone. As he passed the Dementors, he opened the Golden Snitch left to him to reveal the Resurrection Stone. Using the stone, he summoned the spirits of his parents, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They gave him strength as he went to his death. In the remains of the Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony, he found Lord Voldemort and his posse. As Harry closed his eyes and fully welcomed his death, Voldemort hit Harry with the Killing Curse, destroying the Horcrux that was Harry. The Battle After the hour-long armistice during the Battle of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters took Harry Potter's believed "dead body" to the Castle to announce their victory. He then beckoned for any Hogwarts students to join him, and Draco immediately obliged. Neville then stepped forward and gave a speech to Voldemort, telling him that although they had lost Harry, death was natural, and Harry had not died in vain. Voldemort listened at first, but then laughed it off. Neville then proceeded to draw the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. Upon hearing Nagini's hiss, and the sword's metallic sound, Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms, revealing himself as Voldemort looked on in bewilderment. Harry fired a Blasting Curse at Nagini, but due to her protection, it rebounded on several Death Eaters behind Voldemort, knocking them all unconscious. Next, Harry dashed through the Courtyard as Voldemort followed, angrily firing explosions at him. Shocked, Voldemort turned and saw a fraction of his Death Eaters retreating. Bellatrix Lestrange screamed and yelled at all the Death Eaters to return, even pinpointing the fleeing Lucius Malfoy. He then turned and sees Harry dashing into the Entrance Hall as the battle recommences. Harry runs up the Grand Staircase; Voldemort stunned Neville, sending him flying into the Great Hall. Voldemort then grabbed Nagini and Disapparated in pursuit. The Great Hall became crowded with fighters. At this point, most of the Death Eaters were defeated: Yaxley was brought to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jordan; Antonin Dolohov fell with a scream at Filius Flitwick's hands; Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Rubeus Hagrid; Fenrir Greyback was defeated by Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom; Aberforth Dumbledore Stunned Augustus Rookwood; Pius Thicknesse was floored. Tower Battle Harry ran through a dusty seventh floor corridor. When he heard a noise out of his line of sight, he turned and fired an explosion at it. He then ran and hid near the main staircase just as Voldemort Apparated with Nagini in tow. With a basilisk fang in hand, Harry emerged from his hiding spot and fired a Stunning Spell at Voldemort, which he blocked. The Dark Lord then fired a barrage of Killing Curses at Harry, which Harry blocked, due to the Elder Wand's unwillingness to kill Harry. After ceasing the barrage, Voldemort Disapparated behind Harry, and Harry barely blocked a Killing Curse with his Disarming Charm; the two spells met and clashed. As the spells connected, Voldemort advanced on Harry, with Nagini ready to attack. Harry threw the tendrils above into the ceiling causing a large explosion and the ceiling to collapse in front of Voldemort. Harry turns to see Nagini and is ready to stab her with the basilisk fang when Voldemort released a shock-wave of dark energy. Harry narrowly evaded the torrent by jumping off the staircase. Voldemort destroyed the basilisk fang with a Killing Curse and attempted to fire one at Harry. Harry dodged the spell and began to run as Voldemort apparated, following him. Harry ran through the Catwalks by the Quad battlements and turns around, expecting Voldemort, but unexpectedly he turns around to see Voldemort firing a blue energy spell at Harry. Though he deflected it, it instead hit the bridge, causing Harry to fall. Harry got to his feet and attempted to run, but then a part of Voldemort's cloak grabbed and strangled Harry. As it continued to wrap Harry, Voldemort lifted him up. He then threw Harry into a stone pillar and proceeded to punch Harry and kick him. Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger noticed Nagini slithering to attack them. Hermione immediately threw a rock at the snake. However, this only spurred on Nagini, rather than causing any injury. Finale He then throws Harry into a stone pillar and proceeded to punch Harry and kick him. As Harry attempts to regain his footing, Voldemort strangles him with his wand-free hand and throws him to the floor. He hardly punches him again. Harry tells Voldemort that the Elder Wand will always fail him. Voldemort pushes Harry back with a spell. Pushed to the edge, Voldemort advances, telling Harry he killed Snape. However, Harry informs that the wand belonged to someone else, and says: "Come on, Tom. Let's finish this the way we started: together!" He grabs Voldemort around the neck and throws himself and Voldemort off the castle and into the ravine below. As the two wizards screamed in terror, Voldemort apparated both of them away from the ravine. As they flew through the air, Harry and Voldemort begin grappling each other and slammed into the roof of the school. Eventually they crash-land into the Viaduct Courtyard; the impact forces their wands out of their hands. Injured, but still energised, they desperately reach for them. Once attained, Voldemort and Harry's Killing Curse and Disarming Charm respectively clash; neither are damaged. At the same time, the clash between Nagini, Hermione, and Ron spills outside the castle, where Ron desperately fires a non-verbal Killing Curse at Nagini. However, the curse rebounds, and Nagini prepared to strike when Neville Longbottom appeared behind the snake and slashed it with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, causing her to vaporize into a mass of smoke. This action rendered Voldemort mortal once again. Meanwhile, Voldemort unwillingly breaks free of the bond, feeling Nagini, his last Horcrux, destroyed. After a pause in the duel, their spells clash once more - although this time, Voldemort realises the Elder Wand is failing him. The connection between the two spells is moving closer to the tip of the Elder Wand; the Elder Wand releases green light from the fissures running along its length to Voldemort's hand, causing his entire arm to blacken and spread. The curse rebounds, and Harry Disarms Voldemort. The Elder Wand flies to Harry and "with the unerring skills of a Seeker", Harry catches it. Voldemort screams in horror and disintegrates into ashes. As the ashes are blown away, the sun rises. Aftermath Appearances Category:Events